


winter days

by Verisimilitude_Angel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, Songfic, and i love these type of aus, i just love sakusa, idk why i wrote this, just a little bit tho, lowkey my seasonal depression kicking in, none of these songs even go well together, o whale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verisimilitude_Angel/pseuds/Verisimilitude_Angel
Summary: au where your soulmate can hear you when you're singing
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 29





	winter days

**Author's Note:**

> jess benko

With delicate blooms of crystals white, with the conjuring of steel-grey clouds, winter comes as a promise and an open gloved hand.

Sakusa didn't mind winter. On the contrary, he quite liked the cold. When winter comes she comes as a friend. She encourages the wearing of many layers making it difficult to remember what neighbors look like under their toques and scarfs. She brings fresh breezes to ease the warmth of his skin during volleyball practice. She inspires the making of all things warm and sweet, freshly baked cookies and hot drinks. And most of all, and Sakusa admits this might be the main reason he likes said season, she brings peace. Days in which it is too cold to go outside and the only thing one finds themselves wanting to do is curl up on their bed, blanket wrapped around them, Sakusa finds himself oddly at peace.

No school. No volleyball. Nothing. Just him and winter.

He can't help but find it peaceful.

He can't help but be at ease.

Soft blanket upon his skin, Sakusa sits back in bed. It is late in the day and snow is falling. Small white pass his window and he watches them with droopy eyes, exhaustion from all the things done earlier in the day settling into him. The usefulness of his thoughts evaporated sometime ago.

But oddly enough, he can hear music.

It's soft and sounding far away, as if someone where singing underwater. There are no instruments, it's just a voice.

_I never should have called 'cause I knew you would leave me_

A sad voice.

_But I didn't think you could do it so easily and I never should have held your hand_

A very sad voice.

_On that cold rainy night 'cause, further along, it would cause another fight_

Sakusa doesn't need to be fully awake to be able to understand that whoever is singing is doing so with a broken heart.

_Stranger, that's all I see. . .When I look into your eyes, a soulmate who wasn't meant to be_

Closing his eyes, Sakusa lets his limbs fall loose, head tilting backward and indenting his pillow.

_Stranger, who knows all my secrets. . .Can pull me apart and break my heart, a soulmate who wasn't meant to be_

Your voice rolled over Sakusa's head in sorrowful waves.

_I never should have kissed, kissed your hand_

It was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful.

_I am under your control_

Soothing, in a way.

_I will never understand_

Beautiful, in a way.

_I never should have said_

It was a winter melody.

  
_"I love you"_

Sinking deeper into his blanket and pillows, Sakusa finds himself being overwhelmed by exhaustion. He finds himself overwhelmed and yet unable to actually go to sleep. His body is heavy, his mind is empty, the only thing keeping him from sinking into unconsciousness is the sound of the broken voice singing to him in the cold of a winter night. 

  
_You never said it back so why do I still care for you?_

The only thing keeping him from sinking into unconsciousness is the sound of the your voice.

  
_Stranger, that's all I see when I look into your eyes_

_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_

_Stranger, who knows all my secrets_

_Can pull me apart and break my heart_

_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_

Your sad, heartbroken, voice.

_Wish I could go back to the day we met and leave you be_

_Sit and look pretty_

He can't help but wonder who made it that way.

  
_Never should have called_

_Never should have held_

_Never should have kissed_

_Never should have said_

He can't help but wonder who is singing.

  
_Stranger, that's all I see_

A neighbor, perhaps?

_When I look into your eyes_

Someone sitting outside?

  
_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_  
  


He can't help but wonder who is singing.

_Stranger, who knows all my secrets_

He can't help but wonder if he'll ever hear them again.

_Can pull me apart and break my heart_

But most of all-

  
_A soulmate who wasn't meant to be_

He can't help but wonder if they know how beautiful their voice is, heartbroken and all.


End file.
